


Сказочка

by Achernar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Сказочка

Никки было около пяти, когда она поняла, что взрослые их не видят. Она играла с тётей Джуди, когда в комнату через полузакрытую дверь просочился Господин Паучок и, переступая тонкими ломкими лапками, прошёл наискосок в угол. Что было в углу, Никки не знала, он всегда был подёрнут серой пеленой. Возможно, это была паутина Господина Паучка, закрывающая вход в его дом.  
Господин Паучок посмотрел на Никки белыми выпуклыми глазами на круглом лице и мелко кивнул, отчего голова затряслась на тонкой шейке.  
Никки помахала ему рукой.  
– Ты это кому? – удивилась тётя Джуди. – Что там?  
Господин Паучок был размером с кровать Никки, и не заметить его было и при желании невозможно. Тётя Джуди смотрела прямо на него.  
– Паучок, – сказала Никки. – Большой. Он тут живёт.  
Тётя Джуди зачем-то обшарила весь пол, как будто искала что-то маленькое, даже заглянула под кровать…  
– Он туда не поместится, он сам, как кровать. Тётя, ты что, не видела его?  
Тётя Джуди заставила Никки подробно описать Господина Паучка и ужасно испугалась, потом заставила тоже самое повторить родителям, и те тоже испугались. Или рассердились. По крайней мере, ей запретили смотреть телевизор и купили ночник.  
Ночник потом разбил Господин Большие Зубы, и Никки попало ещё раз – кажется, за описание Господина Большие Зубы сильнее, чем за ночник.  
Кажется, тогда она и поняла, что их видит только она.  
Господина Паучка и Господина Большие Зубы, Господина Сердитое Лицо, жившего в спальне родителей, и Господина Червяка, обитавшего в туалете, за что Никки его было ужасно жалко, других интересных господ, которые жили на улице – Никки не знала их имён.  
Родители были рады, что она перестала про них рассказывать.  
Мэй родилась, когда Никки уже ходила в школу. Наверно, этому надо было радоваться, но Никки больше беспокоило то, что в классе с ней никто так и не захотел дружить, называя «странной». Наверно, из-за того, что Господин Прямые Рожки и Господин Изогнутые Рожки так любили корчить ей через окно смешные рожи, и Никки ужасно часто приходилось объяснить – а точнее врать – учительнице, над чем она смеётся. Или из-за того, что, пока она шла в школу с открытым рюкзаком, пара маленьких Пушистых Господинчиков забралась в него, неожиданно выпрыгнула, когда Никки доставала учебники, и она упала со стула в проход между рядами, или…  
– У меня родилась сестра, – сказала Никки.  
Господин Большие Зубы радостно улыбнулся и переступил толстыми когтистыми лапами по кровати. Пока никого не было дома, с Господами можно было поговорить, не боясь, что это увидят, разговаривать они, правда, то ли не умели, то ли не хотели, только чуть слышно шуршали, но реагировали всё равно довольно понятно.  
– Вы ей понравитесь. Наверно.  
Никки поняла, что любит Мэй, когда она увидела Господина Сердитое Лицо и почти осмысленным взглядом проводила его перемещение из угла потолка к центру.  
Никки было уже одиннадцать, и ей доверяли трясти коляску с трёхлетней Мэй в лысом парке возле дома. Господа Прямые Рожки и Изогнутые Рожки неумно развлекались тем, что кидали в них листья, пытаясь изобразить, что это ветер, но не попадали в порыв, маленькая стайка Пушистых Господинчиков болталась за забором и заглядывала в коляску… Мэй очень медленно училась разговаривать, плохо спала, страдала аллергией на всё, всего боялась и, похоже, не сильно-то симпатизировала Никки.  
– Господи, Николь, что ты с ней делаешь, она такая дёрганая после прогулок с тобой, – вздыхала мама. – Когда ты уже станешь ответственнее.  
Никки не понимала, что ещё не так, ей даже почти нравилось гулять с Мэй и Господами. Пока в конце концов научившаяся говорить Мэй не призналась, что «постоянно видит какие-то тени и боится».  
К счастью, к тому времени она избавилась от половины своих аллергий, и её смогли отдать в садик, а значит, с ней уже не надо было гулять. Никки попросила Господина Большие Зубы и Господина Паучка больше не заходить в комнату Мэй. А лучше сделать для неё вид, что их вообще здесь нет, и никогда не было.  
В школе по-прежнему считали её странной, и Никки настолько устала от этого, что совсем перестала переживать.  
В шестнадцать лет она познакомилась с Тимом. Тим был совсем взрослым, занимался какими-то непонятными тёмными делами, ездил на ужасно шумной машине и курил вкусно пахнущие сигареты. Тим не считал её странной. Родители вспомнили о существовании беспроблемной старшей дочки-тихони, кажется, в первый раз с рождения Мэй, читали нотации, запирали, запрещали…  
Ключи ей выкрал Господин Червяк. Никки не знала, откуда и как он их достал, но она обнаружила их на полу в туалете.  
В машине Тима как всегда было накурено и полутемно из-за тонировки. Господин Изогнутые Рожки, почему-то в этот раз один, плыл за машиной над кустами до самого поворота на пригород, где жил Тим.  
– Еле вырвалась, предки достали. Куда ты меня повезёшь сегодня?  
– Увидишь. Тебе понравится, будет… хорошая компания.  
Никки почему-то так и не испугалась, как будто это происходило не с ней, а она просто смотрела со стороны, как Тим и его «хорошая компания» пускали её по кругу и избивали. А потом перерезали горло.  
Со стороны она и сама себе показалась странной и некрасивой: тело выглядело, как изломанная марионетка, валяющаяся на полу. Жалко не было совершенно. Никки даже не стала смотреть, что сделали с её телом, развернулась и пошла домой, потому что ей больше некуда было идти.  
Они ждали её у входа в парк. Все, даже нелюдимый Господин Сердитое Лицо, обычно безучастно тосковавший на потолке родительской спальни.  
– Наконец-то ты с нами, Никки, – сказал Господин Паучок, и Никки впервые его действительно поняла.


End file.
